


I'll follow you into the dark

by Rosedun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, calming meathods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedun/pseuds/Rosedun
Summary: Tyler is having a nightmare and is pretty shaken up when he wakes. Luckily his best friend (Who he wishes was more than that) is there to comfort him.





	I'll follow you into the dark

The first thing that Tyler notices when he lurches awake is that he is cold and can't breathe. He's had this happen before and knows it's best to stay calm and not panic, but Tyler can't help but panic as he struggles to calm down and is unsuccessful. He lets out a strangled cry, a plea for help in the only way he could manage in hopes that someone would hear him. He didn't know what they could do for him but at least someone would be there with him. Josh. Josh could help him.

He and his band-mate Josh have been on tour for a few months now and have grown extremely close. Life in a van will do that to you. Everything is shared; food, drinks, clothes. He even found josh using his toothbrush once.

Yes this may seem annoying but Tyler didn't mind. He was too fixed on the way josh's arms flexed as he pushed and pulled on the plastic stick in his mouth. Its been like that for a while, Tyler's feelings, but he can never get the nerve to talk to josh about it. When he does he usually stutters and backs out last minute. He wishes they could be so much more, but he knows josh will never like him that way anyway.

Because of the long tour, and a wildly successful show, their band manager Mark had decided to treat them to a night out of the cramped bus and in a hotel. Each got their separate rooms, Tyler and josh across the hall from each other and mark on the next floor.

By now Tyler was shaking and covered in cold sweat, curling into himself.

A sob escapes his mouth when he hears a faint “Tyler?” from the other side of his door. Josh. He tries to respond but finds his throat betraying him, slowly choking him out and cutting out his attempt at communication. Instead Tyler slams his shaking frame into the headboard of the bed. A stinging sensation rippled across his shoulder, but he can't bring himself to care at the moment.

Josh hears the struggle and decides that Tyler needs him and will take extreme measures to get to him. On the other side of the door, Tyler hears a loud thud as the door handle kicks into his room. A hand reaches through the hole and grabs hold of the thin chain keeping his door closed, and its ripped from the wall. Bingo. Josh rushes over to Tyler's bed to see a shaking figure wrapped in sheets. Tyler's thin frame is covered by an over-sized t shirt (Josh’s) and boxers which only makes him look more small, terrified, and helpless.

Josh had seen Tyler's attacks before and researched anxiety treatments for these exact situations. He slows his motions and walks to the side of the bed so he is face to face with Tyler.

“Hey” He coos. “It's ok i'm here and I am not leaving you. You are safe and so is everyone else.” He runs his hand through Tyler's fluffy hair. Its softer than usual, the usually slick brown strands full and fluffed. Must have taken a shower.

Tyler shows no sign of recognition to his words, so josh takes the next step. Slowly, he slides into the other side of the bed and wraps his arms around Tyler's torso. Pulling the small man to his chest, josh hums a slow tune while playing with Tyler's hair some more, every once and awhile sticking his nose in it and breathing deeply or pressing a kiss to his forehead. He loved the smell of Tyler's hair. He didn't know what it was but it reminded him of summer.

Tyler soon begins to relax but is still on edge. Josh can feel it. He pulls Tyler's shirt up a bit and starts to rub lazy circles on Tyler's stomach, arms and skull. Eventually Tyler leans into the touch letting out a content sigh. Josh is safe, josh is warm, and josh was spooning him.

“Thats it, its ok now baby boy” Josh coos.

“J-JJ-Josh I-I C-cant…” Tyler cries.

“Shh baby boy its ok i got you, I won't let you go just lay down on my chest baby. You are safe Ty.” Josh assures, placing a hand on his cheek forcing Tyler to look into his eyes and kisses the tears off his cheeks.

Tyler pulls his head down and buries his face into his arms. Josh frowns when he begins to rub Tyler's shoulder and he flinches. Josh rolls the sleeve up and almost gasps at the bruise starting to form. His eyes go soft as he looks at his boy and kisses the bruise softly, mumbling kind assuring words against it.

Tyler eventually dozes off in josh's arms, but josh doesn't mind. He had no plans on leaving the poor boy alone anyway. He doesn't even care when Tyler turns in his sleep so his face is pressed into josh's chest and a small hand is rested on his pecks. Josh is suddenly aware he isn't wearing a shirt. Oh well he didn't think that Tyler would mind.

Careful of Ty's shoulder, He takes this time to admire the boy fast asleep in his arms. Long dark eyelashes sweep over Tyler's cheeks, fluttering every so often. The way his soft pink lips are partially parted. Josh had spent many night dreaming about how they would taste. He runs a thumb over them and moves on with his eyes seeking to worship.

The turn had caused a section of Tyler's shirt to ride up exposing a portion of his hip bone. He runs his hand along the bone jutting out of his shirt. Josh is no stranger to his own feelings towards the boy. Night after night he would watch as the boy performed in front of big crowds, pouring his soul out for the world to see. Josh remembers the first time this happened. It was a long night as he didn't know how to calm Tyler. Through many trial and error tactics over the years he was able to find an efficient way. It was the moment when josh had finally found a way to calm him that he swore to himself he would never let Tyler in harm's way. Ever since that day he has always hovered a little closer than he use to.

He use to tell himself that it was because Tyler was his best friend and he was just looking out for him, but deep down he knew that it was Tyler he craved. The way the small boy would fist his slim hands into his shirt and bury his head into the crook of josh's neck. Josh was in love. He knew that Tyler would wake up soon and would be embarrassed and try to hide but Josh just wanted him to figure out that he didn't mind whatsoever, and he wished he could lay like this for the rest of his life.

The small body he is holding gives off a little shiver and a small whine. A small smile plays on Josh’s lips as he pulls the small vessel closer to his chest (If that was even possible) and tugs the covers up over the two of them.

Tyler slowly wakes the next morning no doubt exhausted from last night's events. He goes to bury himself back into the covers, burrowing further into the warm figure next to him with a content sigh. Then last night's memories flood into his broken mind and he goes to shoot up, but his shoulder catches the wood of the headboard and he lets out a gasp of pain.

Josh shoots up next to him and sees Tyler, holding his shoulder, with tears in his eyes.

“Oh baby boy you gotta be careful. You hurt your shoulder pretty badly last night. C’mere, you need more sleep” he mumbles softly, wrapping his hands around his angels thin frame to pull him back to his naked chest.

Tyler tried to face the other way so he doesn't have to face josh. He's too embarrassed to be able to look at him. Too bad josh was having none of that. He lets out an exaggerated sigh as he clutches his boy a bit tighter and flips him over, mindful of his shoulder. Tyler goes limp, all the fight in him has left after the fifth time this happened. He pushes his face into the crook of Josh’s neck like a child would and breathes deeply and tries to relax. He must be a pretty good actor because josh seems to think he is asleep. He feels a hand slip down his body in slow movements as if to not wake him. He should probably ask josh what he is doing, but decided to let him and see what he was up to. He feels his shirt start to ride up as josh's hands explore the newly shown skin. Tyler sucks in a breath and the hands freeze.

“Baby boy are you still awake?” Josh questions.

Tyler tries to burrow further but josh wraps his arms around him and lifts him up. Tyler is again a stuttering mess. He couldn't tell josh that he enjoyed that or dare he say it wanted more. Not with josh's lips inches from his. Avoiding eye contact, he looks anywhere but josh's searching eyes. Hes about to make a run for it when he feels a pair of lips on his own.

Soft, warm, safe, loving. That was the feeling Tyler got from the sugar sweet kiss josh was currently placing on his lips. It suddenly hit him to kiss back. He melts into josh's hands as they slip into his shirt and fan across his back. Josh makes a noise close to a growl as Tyler's hands reach up and run through josh's silky yellow hair. Its slightly faded and will probably need to be dyed again soon.

Lost in his thoughts, he feels a slight pinch on his thigh and squeaks. Josh smiles into the kiss before pulling away. They don't say anything. They don't have to. That kiss confirmed everything that has gone unspoken between them for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY PEOPLE! what did you think? Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and im always looking for prompts! Thank you so much for reading let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
